1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supplying apparatus having a detectable useful life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently portable electronic devices have been implemented with systemization, digitization, wireless communications and multimedia capabilities, intelligence, complexity, and the like. Among them, as social interest in the implementation of multimedia capabilities has increased, small, portable multimedia devices have been prominent.
Among them, as mobile devices such as smartphones and a tablet personal computers (tablet PCs) have come to prominence as new information devices, new technology requirements for driving power supplying apparatuses such as an adapter for charging power in a battery of such an apparatus have increased.
In an existing driving power supplying apparatus, only standby power is regulated in public. However, as several functions such as touchscreens have been added to the mobile device, a situation in which the driving power supplying apparatus should significantly decrease an effect thereof on a main body during charging of a device has occurred.
Meanwhile, the power supplying apparatus as described above generally receives commercial alternating current (AC) power, converts the commercial AC power into direct current (DC) power appropriate for a device, and then supplies the DC power to the device, as disclosed in the following Related Art Document. Therefore, the power supplying apparatus includes various passive elements and active elements in order to convert and supply the power, such that a useful lifespan thereof is limited. In addition, when the useful lifespan of the power supplying apparatus ends, normal supplying of power from the power supplying apparatus is limited, such that the power may not be smoothly supplied to the device receiving the driving power from the power supplying apparatus.